waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Start-up walk-through
I know that some others have been paying attention to this page, but I would like some feedback to the content I've been adding to the article Getting Started. Mainly: # Is anybody actually using it? # Are there some weaknesses to my method and how I sort of hold everybody's hand in terms of the description on growing a city rapidly in the beginning? # Should I keep going and see how much further I could push this guide? # Where should I stop in terms of a walk-through tutorial? I'm thinking at Senior Prefect or Ministerial Prefect, but I would like some feedback on this point too. I've been having some real fun writing this article, and I'm trying to run some accounts through that actually play the game in the way described in this guide. I'm almost all of the way through the guide for Outskirts Officer and just about to start the Junior Prefect one. If there are some glaring problems with the guide, a philosophical difference of opinion on what should be added or changed, or some way to really grow a city faster than I've outlined, I'd love to find out what might work out better. This is my strategy for playing the early part of the game. If the servers ever reset again, I am going to be using this guide as it is currently written to be building my own cities and to be trying to get ahead. Certainly to avoid some of the mistakes I made this last time around. I could use some help in terms of adding in some illustrations and screen captures of some of the game playing elements here. Any contribution that way would be very much appreciated, and would liven up some of the content. --Robert Horning 14:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I personally haven't read it yet, but I gave someone ingame the link for the help and I think they liked it. I'll start working on images for the page tonight. 22:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I have read some of it and it did help me get started and understand some of the basics faster than I otherwise would have. A bit of cleaning up to make it easier to follow might help, but overall I think it is helpful. Sylor 0 04:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Response: Dude, I LOVE those guides. They are awesome, it helps you kind of figure out what you need to do and what buildings you should have. When I found this wiki I was already a bit advanced, so I never used the Getting started guide, but I definitely used the others(Junior Prefect) to know what I could do with my buildings, troops, resources. It just helps to know what everything could be like because sometimes you really don't know if you should have 4 villages or 10. So I hope you keep writing, as many guides as you ever can. They are really awesome and as you can see they are #2 and #3 top visited!!! Amazing job in my opinion. Xh elite hx 23:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Closed - The guides are being used and should keep being created. 07:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC)